


Blooming Love

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Ownership, Possessive Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: Yonji makes sure you're his, and that everyone else is aware of that.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 11 - mark making / spanking
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Blooming Love

You grunted into the bedsheets as Yonji brought his hand down on your ass roughly; he then leaned back to admire his handiwork, a bright red handprint burning onto your skin to join a blooming arrangement of purple bruises. He peered over to see you burying yourself into the mattress to mute the moans and gasps.

His other hand wrapped in your hair and pulled your face up from the fabric.

"Why're you trying to muffle yourself anyway, huh?" he asked teasingly, a wry grin taking over his features. His eyes scanned your pink face in amusement. “I wanna hear you cry out.”

“Mean…” you grumbled.

“But you’re enjoying it,” he retorted, slipping a hand between your legs to grope at you and prove his point.

You pouted and wriggled across his lap, only to be stopped by a firm palm on the small of your back and a few swats to the top of your thighs. Your legs flailed for a moment as you gasped and cried out, the sting of the impacts searing into a burning sensation that tingled throughout your whole body. 

“‘M not gonna be able to sit down tomorrow,” you complained, wincing as he guided you to lay back on the bed and climbed on top of you. His mouth immediately latched onto your bare neck and, despite your protests, sucked and nipped to leave more evidence of his ownership over you.

“At least my brothers will know who you belong to,” Yonji mused in response, pulling away for a brief moment before continuing a trail of love bites down your frame. Your hips rolled together like a wave and your arms wrapped around his strong form to anchor yourself.

He wasn’t intending to leave a single inch of you unmarked; your body would be a canvas of amaranthine and violet come the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be longer but my brain said No,,, i WILL do more yonji in the future and hopefully characterise him better next time ?? mwah


End file.
